1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a method for protecting data, and more particularly, to method for protecting data and a method for managing an access authority for a storage device containing the data.
2. Description of Related Art
Science and technology are being fast developed, and computer systems have also become important tools for people's daily life. Correspondingly, many storage devices have been developed for storing data for the computer systems. Typically, a user often store important data, such as personal information, meeting reports, and company confidential documents, in a storage device. However, when such a storage device is unfortunately lost, the important data contained therein may probably be leaked out.
For the purpose of avoiding information leakage caused by the foregoing situation, there are storage devices having password protection function developed and being selling in the market. Such a storage device typically has a controller adapted for locking and unlocking the storage device according to instructions issued by a basic input output system (BIOS) thereof. Although, it is conventional to use a password to protect the data contained in a computer system, such kind of protection is not as safe as desired. Typically, the password for data protected by and stored in the storage device supporting password protection function is stored in a circuit board of the storage device. Therefore, in some cases, one may access the data stored in the storage device by disassemble the storage device from the computer system, and then replacing the circuit board having the password stored therein of the storage device with a same type circuit board, and then reinstalling the storage device back to the computer system.
As such, it is desired to provide better protection for the data stored in data storage devices.